Most new mobile devices offer an in-flight mode, which allows a user to operate the mobile device while flying above 10,000 ft. The user manually should enable the in-flight mode when boarding a plane and may disable the in-flight mode once the plane has landed. The in-flight mode control availability of all radio features (e.g., cellular voice/data, WiFi, Bluetooth) in the mobile device. Currently, a mobile device cannot detect whether it is in flight so cannot not automatically disable or enable its in-flight mode setting.